Jacob's Lullaby
by SashaLovesJacob
Summary: "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join Jacob Black and Bella Swan in holy matrimony." They just smiled and communicated to each other with their eyes the words they so desperately wanted to say. I love you.
1. Prologue

**Jacob's Lullaby**

**Prologue**

**Perfect**

It was today. It was going to be perfect, she knew it.

She looked down at her dress and sighed. She was so glad that her friends had allowed her to wear sneakers and a simple sundress from Wal-Mart. She knew that your wedding dress was supposed to be very expensive, but that just wasn't her. It wasn't her style.

She was getting married to the man she loved in front of all of their friends and family. She knew it would be perfect.

She looked to her left at the mirror to see her body. She thought she looked fat and unworthy of his love, but she knew he would think she was glowing, gorgeous, and perfect.

"How do I look?" She asked one of her girlfriends.

"You look beautiful, Bella. Absolutely stunning." She nodded and felt her veil thrown over to cover her face. Someone handed her the bouquet of white lilies and she started her walk to meet her father.

"Wow, Bells." He said as he caught sight of his daughter in a simple white gown holding lilies with her family heirloom in her wavy hair.

"Thanks, Dad. You, too." She gave him a kind smile and sighed as she grabbed his arm.

The towns folk helped in the creation of a changing room close to where the ceremony would be done and now, Bella was ready to face everyone, but would she be ready for long before she would run?

She kept telling herself _It will be perfect. _

She took a step out of the makeshift change room and saw a beach covered with those she had been around her whole life. She smiled as she saw her friends smiling at her, but she was shaking with fear of this. She always hated the idea of marriage and feared it at the same time.

She was about to run when she was him. He looked so beautiful in his cut off shirts, button up shirt, and tie. She grinned and he did the same. He was glad to see she hadn't run off like he thought she might.

He hadn't pushed her hand, but they thought it was for the best with her recently known condition. They both thought it was just right.

She slowly approached and their eyes never wandered away from each other. Charlie placed Bella's hand in his and they stood as Billy, his father spoke.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join Jacob Black and Bella Swan in holy matrimony." They just smiled and communicated to each other with their eyes the words they so desperately wanted to say.

_I love you._

**Thanks for reading! Leave me some feedback please. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Maybe I should start from the beginning. A good place to start would be the day I moved from Phoenix, Arizona to Forks, Washington.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am seventeen years old. I live in Phoenix with my mom and her new husband, but I have decided to go and stay with my dad for a while. This will be good.

I think.

Phil, my stepdad, drove me and my mom to the airport where they wished me goodbye. Once I got to Port Angeles, my dad was waiting there for me.

"Hi, Dad." I said and he grabbed my suitcase.

"Hey, Bells. How was your flight?" He asked, trying to make conversation, but we had never been the talkative type.  
"It was okay." He nodded and that was the end of it. We went out to the cruiser and got in.

Charlie, my dad, was the Chief of Police of Forks.

Once we got in the house, he lead me to my room and I started to quickly unpack. As soon as I was done, I heard the beep of a horn since my window was open.

"Hey, Jake." I heard Dad say and looked through the curtain to see a guy about my age get out of a big red pick up.

"Hey, Charlie. Did your daughter get home safely?" I placed my hand over my heart from how breath-taking he was. He had such flawless russett skin and a bright smile. His smile made my knees weak.

I had never crushed on a boy before, but maybe this is what one felt like.

"She is fine, but I need to ask you something, Jacob." The boy named Jacob grinned and nodded to Charlie while I continued to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Anything, Chief. You know I am always happy to help. What do you need?"

"It's Bella. I'm worried about her. She isn't exactly normal. I was wondering if you would hang out with her a little." I was enraged. How dare he try to get someone to be my friend?! I just arrived!

"Hello, boys." They looked up as I poked my head out. "I heard that, Dad. I don't need your help making friends." Charlie looked embarrassed as the one called Jacob chuckled and had the nerve to grin. Ugh! I pulled my head in and slammed the window shut.

The nerve of Charlie! How could he do that to me? The embarrassment I felt was horrendous.

I groaned and walked over to my bedroom door, slamming it shut.

God! Men! Why do girls even both with them? Seriously?

I sat on my bed and groaned. What is with my father?

There was a knock at my door and it slowly opened. The boy called Jacob walked in and I scowled.

"Up to do my father's dirty work?" He chuckled, grinning, and shook his head.

"Nah, I'm not one to be friends with people that I don't want to be friends with." I couldn't help, but let the corner of my mouth lift as he sat next to me. "I'm Jake, by the way." She nodded.

"I'm Bella. God, I can't believe my dad did that." He nodded, chuckling.

"I know the feeling. All dads do crazy things that they think is for the best. We are guys. It gives us the right to be assholes." I nodded with a smile on my face.

"Yeah, I guess it does. You seem very familiar." He bit his lip as they stared at each other for a moment before looking away. They both felt the slight attraction, but ignored it.

"My last name is Black if that means anything." That did mean something.

"You're Billy's kid?" He nodded and chuckled.

"Yeah, that's my dad. You probably would remember my sisters more than me from your visits." I nodded.

"Yeah, Becka and Rach." He nodded.

"Yeah."

"Where are they? Did they go to college?" He shrugged.

"Rachel is at UDub and Rebecca got married and moved to Hawaii with her husband." My eyes widened in shock.

"What? She is only two years older than me." He nodded and chuckled.

"Got hitched at eighteen. I don't know who gets married at that age." I nodded with a little laugh.

"That isn't pregnant." They both laughed for a minute.

"Do you go to school in town?" He frowned and shook his head which made her frown.

"No, I go to school on the reservation." She nodded.

"Too bad. It would have been nice to know at least one person." He nodded.

"Don't worry. The Forks kids aren't too bad."


	3. Authors note

With much thought and considering the content of my stories, I am getting ready to pull my stories from FFn and post on my own site called Wolf Girls United. If anyone would like a link, please leave a review with your email address or you can type in the name wolfgirlsunited and then put a period and then type in ning and then the period and then the com. Thanks for reading me here and showing me love and support,

Sasha


End file.
